The Junction Rush
by Dead Pollen
Summary: Del Street in Galbadia was out of control, and so was the world. Self restraint was a thing of the past, and the unending violence was becoming the new norm. It was freedom under the almighty Gil. Squall was a man who lived on both sides of the suffering, and was the very cause of it. Junction was ruining the world, erasing any hope for redemption.


_**The Junction Rush**_

_CLICK_

"**The stuff's real... I swear, man."**

"**You say that... but it's not shakin' right."**

"**It's real Junction! What are you, blind?!"**

"**Your time's up, you two faced son of a bi-"**

_**PA-TA-KAK-KAK-KAK-KAK-TE-TE-KA-KA-**_

_CLICK_

"**So what _is _Junction, and why is it in such high demand. For the next hour, VQTV will take a deeper look at Junction, and how it came to be one of the most sought after prizes in the w-"**

_CLICK_

"**-OPRESSION, VIOLENCE, WAR, AND GREED. YOUR JUNCTION, JUNCTION, WE DON'T NEED. OPRESSION, VIOLENCE, WAR AND GREED. YOUR JUNCTION, JUNCTION, WE DON'T NEED. OPRESSION, VIOLENCE, WAR, AND GRE-"**

CLICK

"**General Caraway's tactics in this war are simply unacceptable. Junction may bolster our front lines, but if we lose monopoly...it's over."**

CLICK

**Today, from the Galopgeous mountains, a scene of destruction unfolded in our homeland as reports and transmissions from the outpost reached our capital. A suspected faction of Balfoheinian mercenaries unleashed a barrage of assault missiles into the mountain side. Halting production of Junction and driving gil ratings through the roof amid speculation of permanent damage. Though all supplies of Junction remain secure, the whereabouts of the suspected terrorists remain unknown.**

_CLICK_

His fingertips upon the keyboard were like millions of clicks in between the clicking. One hand held an unfamiliar television remote, while the other constantly hit one key over and over, refreshing the page again and again. The Galbadian hotel was dim, allowing the laptop screen to glow confidently in the darkness.

_REFRESH _

…..**VINDEL INC ***_Gil ^ ^ 2% 400gil stock price holding steady_

…. **EST MOBILE** _*Gil ^ ^5% 350gil stock price holding steady_

As unrest gripped the real world, a calm spread over the digital one, and anyone connected to it.

_REFRESH _

...**SHPEHRENET** _*Gil ^ ^ ^ 15% 50gil ++ stock price trending upward_

It was like a drug, flying in through the veins, making his blood warm, and his skin tingle.

_CLICK_

"**And Del Street closes yet again with staggering profits and soaring stock values, leaving conservative investors wondering when this gravy train will end. Any thoughts, Steve?"**

"**Well we've seen it over and over. Any economic bubble, a free for all, a smorgasbord of start ups, hedge funds, and mergers, where the profits seem endless..."**

_REFRESH _

#########_**NET GAINS**_##########

_^ ^ ^ 104,1563gil ^ ^ ^_

##########_**END OF DAY**_#######

"**... There's always someone paying for it. And when the people can pay no longer... the bubble...it pops."**

_CLICK_

Doomsday? Squall Leonhart didn't believe in those kinds of scenarios. Doomsdays were absolute, no possibility for escape. But there was always a possibility, a suddenly open path found by his mind. There was no such thing as doomsday. As his personal bank account grew to near impossible levels, his reality changed before him. And in it, there was always escape. As long as there was always Junction.

* * *

**A/N: **So. It looks like Squall is BALLIN'! Lol. Well this is just to test the waters. As you can imagine, this kind of writing isn't for everyone. However, if your mind is open to a reimagining of the Final Fantasy world, where reflections of our own world is at the forefront of the plot and more importantly the motivation of the characters, we might see some neat stuff unfold here. If this gets a good enough response, I'll continue. If not...maybe I'll take it down and rework it as an original story. Anyway let me know your thoughts. How I can improve it. I know the format is a mess right now, and maybe this kind of story isn't for the FF world.

Thanks to all who read this work in progress. You are awesome. Oh yeah. I do not own Final Fantasy.


End file.
